


A Simpler Life

by ZonateBiscuit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I have no excuse for this, I just.... I'm sorry, If the fish was sentient?, POV First Person, Reincarnation, Save The Fish, The Fish (Detroit: Become Human), i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZonateBiscuit/pseuds/ZonateBiscuit
Summary: I couldn't stop thinking about the fish. I didn't know what I wanted to do, so started writing and this came out so.... yeah.Summary: What went through Dwarf Gourami's mind during that moment.Please feel free to join my new discord for updates on this and other works: https://discord.gg/WwbAp7b





	A Simpler Life

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my brain.

I don’t remember much, but when I do it’s in moments of lucidity that last a few seconds at a time. Sometimes longer. Flashes of memory, but then it’s gone, and my mind just drifts away. 

It’s nice here. Quiet. Calm. Warm. I have friends to keep me company. We don’t talk much, if at all, but that doesn’t bother me. I like the quiet and solitude. If I think too much I start to get afraid, and when I get afraid I get overwhelmed, I want to hide. 

When I hide, the little creature who comes to visit me gets sad. I don’t like how that makes me feel. Emotions are too big for me. It hurts to think. To remember. 

Somethings happening!

I’m moving! I feel air! I’m moving too fast – 

_Ouch!_

What – what’s happening? Why can’t I move like before? There’s something hard beneath me. I’m trying to – I can’t do anything! The giant blonde creature ran by with the little one. No. Help me! Please!

* * *

My skin is drying up and I’m getting tired. I don’t know how much time has passed. There are giants everywhere. Please don’t hurt me. Don’t step on me. 

Some new giant towers above me and stops. Who are you? What are you going to do? Oh! Oh, you’re helping! Thank you! Please be gentle. 

I can move again. My friends scatter when I arrive, but I only watch the giant. He walks away, and there’s a flash of memory from _before_ – 

_“Welcome to CyberLife, Ms. Wintry. Glad to have you with us.”_

The memory fades, the giant is gone, and my mind drifts away…


End file.
